1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical shield for protecting an electronic device from electromagnetic interference, and in particular to a shield that securely retains a circuit board to be protected thereon.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical shields are usually mounted inside an electronic device, such as a computer, to shield and protect a circuit board of the electronic device from external electromagnetic interference. FIG. 4 of the attached drawings shows a conventional shield designated by reference numeral 4. The shield 4 comprises a panel having flanges 41 for fitting in corresponding openings defined in the casing of the electronic device thereby securing the shield 4 in the casing. The shield 4 has two board support arms 42 extending from opposite sides thereof. Each board support arm 42 has an elongate slot 43 for receiving and retaining an extension 50 of a circuit board 5 therein. However, the size (width) of the slot 43 has to be precisely dimensioned to ensure a proper fit with the corresponding extension 50. If the slot 43 is too wide, the circuit board 5 cannot be securely retained, while a slot 43 that is too narrow hinders insertion of the extension 50 into the slot 43.
It is thus desirable to have a shield that overcomes the problems of the prior art.